


Crying shojou tears

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a beautiful fish princess, Gen, Quarrish Trash Party, Steve drew a thing, eyeball deep in crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Bucky's some kind of beautiful fish princess that defied her captors to flirt with the handsome stranger. So the eel cousins cut off her thin tentacle like, "ha HA! Without your antenna, you can't finish the mating dance with him!"And they sent eel-cousins to seduce him with THEIR tendrils like the ugly step-sisters in Cinderella, while Bucky cried shojo comic tears and lamented, "how could he ever love me now!?".But Steve was a handsome squid-prince and faithful to his love, so they got angry and they tossed her back in, thinking that Steve would devour her since she cannot do a mating dance anymore.





	Crying shojou tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whip Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, it turns out that if you draw him a warm bath and give him your waterproof Starkpad, then tentacle monster Steve will draw you a beautiful picture of his mate-to-be, the lovely fish-princess Bucky. 
> 
> Go read Whip Crack if you want this to make any sense at all.


End file.
